The claimed invention relates to media centers and, more particularly, to information handling by media centers.
Media centers have been proposed to communicate with a source/conduit of media information (e.g., a communication channel) and to connect to one or more peripheral devices (e.g., televisions, telephony devices, etc.) for which the media information is destined. Media centers may be used to receive media information and route the information among a number of connected peripheral devices. Control devices (e.g., remote controls) associated with the peripheral devices may provide input to the media center to assist in routing desired media information (e.g., television channels) to particular peripheral devices.
Other media devices that may connect to peripheral devices (e.g., televisions) may include specific-purpose computing devices for delivering video game and/or other entertainment content, such as movies. Such devices that have the capability to deliver at least video game content may be generically referred to as game boxes. Examples of such game boxes may include an XBOX™ manufactured by Microsoft, a PLAYSTATION™ manufactured by Sony, or a GAMECUBE™ manufactured by Nintendo, or any similar now-known or later-developed device and/or their portable variants. Unlike media centers that may connect to more than one peripheral device, game boxes typically may be arranged to connect to one peripheral device (e.g., a television or other display device).